


I Don't Let Death Make Us Apart

by Flameborg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameborg/pseuds/Flameborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren lost control over his titan form. Now he's probably going to die, but Levi doesn't want to let it happen. Short one-shot, originally published on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Let Death Make Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Weehee the first work I'm posting here!  
> I spend a huge amount of time writing it. Main inspiration was [this amv](http://youtu.be/SvZP4EGEPh8) and another one was [this drawing](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=36853792) (which also appears in the amv). I never wrote angst before but I really hope I did well and you will like it. What helped me during writing was also [this amv](http://youtu.be/Ad2d2yaSnGA). I’m going to shut up now, enjoy the fic! (Which probably sucks but it was fun to write it so…)

Dark. At this moment everything was dark. No lights. No stars. Only single lightings followed by loud thunders. Crossing the sky, hitting the ground,  piercing the mind and awaking all senses. Accompanied by cold rain, so cold, that feeling of raindrops touching heated skin hurt. But this pain was nothing compared to feeling of losing the one you love. Even if it didn’t happen yet… the time was running short.

 He was standing there. Against everyone else. Surrounded by members of Scouting Legion and abandoned buildings. Outside the Wall Rose. However, at this moment, nobody cared about the titans. The only thing, or rather person, they paid attention to was unconscious Eren held by the man.

‘I’ll repeat once again,’ one of the soldiers said, ‘Corporal Levi, if you don’t get out of our way, we will treat you like a betrayal.’

He didn’t move. Didn’t look at them. Didn’t say a word. Levi only kept staring at boy’s unnaturally pale face. Green cloak wasn’t any protection anymore and wet wisps adhered to his forehead. Seeing his facial expression corporal knew Eren was suffering. Was he realizing what he had done?

 Levi squeezed him even tighter. He didn’t want him to know. It was impossible to avoid but he didn’t want him to know. Dead bodies of their comrades were laying not so far. If only he could erase it all. If only he could stay with Eren, far away from everything else – from humans, titans… from the world.

 The man never supposed he’d ever wish for it. He locked his heart long time ago, he had to do it to be able to fight. Sacrificing everything became something usual. And now… Now he had this one person he couldn’t sacrifice. He didn’t want to give up on Eren, no matter what.

‘Corporal!’ another soldier began. His next words were drowned by another thunder.

They wanted to kill Eren as long, as he was still in human form. Not thinking about another options. Just doing what most of them wanted to do since the very beginning.

 _If anyone kills me, I want it to be you_  – suddenly, memories hit Levi with its full powers. A reminiscence of two of them laying in bed against each other. Tired limbs. Heated bodies covered with sweat after the rough night they had spent together. Smell of fresh sheet making it feels like home. Their connected hearts beating one rhythm. Usual mornings were so peaceful like there was no war, no threat. Those hours belonged to them, to Eren and Levi, and nobody could interrupt it. It was their private time when feelings were more important than any duty.

At the dawn first rays of light were dancing in Eren’s eyes. Did Levi ever told him how wonderful it looked?

‘If anyone has to kill me… I want it to be you,’ Eren said then. Corporal moved a bit to hug him.

‘Don’t say stupid things, idiot. You’re not going to die so easily,’ he replied.

He wanted to never let the boy go. He wanted to hold him so close for eternity.

 Levi didn’t know when did he fall in love with Eren. Yet it happened and he was sure that young Jaeger was this one person in the whole world – the one who belonged to him and him only.

‘In your arms… even dying would be pleasurable,’ Eren looked at his corporal smiling. The man pretended not to see his smile was not so happy as usual. Instead of answering this,  he leaned down and kissed his precious lover, in the most loving way, trying to express all his feelings.

 Back then he promised himself he would never let it happen. He would never let him die. So he couldn’t give up now. This idea was crazy, but he still could fight…

 Levi squatted. ‘Let us go,’ he said quietly.

‘Corporal, please…’ but the soldier’s words had been cut off by the said man taking aim at him with a gun.

‘Let us go!’ he screamed. Nobody was going to hurt Eren. Not as long as he was there. Storm became worse. It felt like the nature was answering the man’s emotions. He was going to shoot anyone who dared to come between them and the freedom. If he left Eren now, he would regret it forever. And regretting anything was unacceptable. Arlert, Ackerman, Kirstein and many more of their friends were dead now. Killing Jaeger as a consequence of this situation wouldn’t make it any better. He had to take care of the ones who were still alive. The one alive was Eren.

 Then, suddenly, Levi felt the boy moved. His hand, still weak, squeezed with all its might on the man’s shirt. All the time targeting at the soldiers, Levi looked at him with love, pain and sadness reflecting in his eyes.

 ‘Corporal…’ the boy whispered. Tears streaming down his face – despite the rain, Levi knew it were the tears. So he found out…

‘It’s okay Eren. I’ll protect you.’

Eren’s face winded. ‘Corporal, please, kill me!’ the boy cried. Levi’s hear broke into millions pieces. He couldn’t believe those words. He couldn’t kill him. He could do it to anyone but not to him…

‘Don’t say such a things. I told you, you weren’t going to die so easy.’ The man leaned down reducing the distance between their faces. ‘I’ll take you away from here. We will find a place to stay together…’

‘No!’ Eren interrupted him sobbing terribly. ‘You don’t understand! I may lose control anytime, I know it will happen but I don’t know when… I don’t want to hurt anyone else, I don’t want to hurt  _you_  so please… please…’ His lips moved soundlessly saying  _kill me_.

The rain kept falling down. Nobody knew how long time the silence lasted. Or maybe how short?

‘Corporal,’ Eren spoke once again. ‘Do you believe in reincarnation?’

Levi blinked. Was he really ready to die? Probably. But Levi was not ready for losing him.

‘I’m sure we will reborn. Right now there’s no chance for me to survive. But I will wait for you in another place and another time. I will always be waiting for you so let me die now.’

 Tears appeared in Levi’s eyes, then began to fall down. He put the gun down and took his blade instead. Suddenly the darkness became even darker. The rain became more icy cold than before. Levi felt like his mind, heart and all senses was tearing apart as he began to push the blade deeper into Eren holding him as close to him as he only could.

‘Remember I will always love you,’ the boy said smiling sadly, despite the pain.

‘I will definitely find you in another life… It’s a promise, Eren.’

The blade pierced Jaeger through. Levi for some time remained still. Short time later he kissed deadly cold lips of his lover and put him gently on the ground. After doing so, the man took the gun and stood up. There was no more reason for him to live. No one left. Everyone were dead. His beloved one was dead.

‘I’ll follow you faster than you probably supposed, Eren,’ he said taking aim at his head. Before anyone could react, before any of the soldiers could stop him, they heard a shot.

On the ground, blood of two lovers combined together with raindrops and dirt.


End file.
